


No Other Choice

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Gen, Other, Panic Attacks, Snow Storm, labor, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Once again another idea i got from Lazy-hazy. more head-canon about Stretch not making to the hospital but i added a few lil ideas myself to spice it up. But give Lazy all the love they deserve they're too good to be ignored.Also i usually don't write ship's like this, in this fic its Swap Pap's X listener here just for a lil treat to anyone who love's Stretch.Enjoy!





	No Other Choice

It's the middle of the day, but it looks like the middle of the night this is a harsh Winter this year. You were standing in front of the big window in the living room looking at all the snow piling up on everything it land's on, the road's, ground, trees, the poor mail man, and Stretch's car. While you were sight seeing you hear from behind you a soft grunt. You instinctively turn your head to see your love Stretch lying on the couch, just a second ago he was sleeping in peace, but now he's awake he was gritting his teeth.

"Stretch...are you okay?" you ask walking to the couch crouching down to his level and rub his skull. " y...yeah i'm fine" he didn't look or sound too fine, you've known him for year's he hides things from everyone including you. "Are you sure hun...you don't have to lie." you try to get him to tell you. he made a look of "great they know me too well" and you see that.

"just...a cramp-nothing to fret, i'm okay." you didn't wanna push him this time he has been feeling pretty odd for the past week. "okay...may i?" you hold your hands out to lean on him "you don't gotta ask sweets your my love and this is your child." you sit down with him you rub his huge 9 month pregnant belly he giggle's and you give him a quick kiss. You then join him on the couch it was kinda hard to do so cuz of how big he got. you and Stretch embrace the fluffy moment. 

"man look at all the snow hun....this is gonna be a harsh winter this year...say how ya feel?" you ask "okay....just happy to be here with you and been thinking about our lil child too been pretty active today." you rub his belly sure is active today you then lean your head on his bump, enjoying the smooth and warm ecto flesh You smile genuine you were so excited to meet your baby too Stretch blush's totally enjoying your touch. 

You felt so proud of yourself for making a once depressed lonely skeleton so happy. Of course you never expected it to lead to this pregnancy at first he was so scared to tell you after that crazy movie night you and Stretch had. 

When he finally told you, you were happy about being a parent, you wanted to be here for him every step of the way, you knew it'll be hard but you couldn't leave such a sweetheart of a skeleton. while Stretch fell asleep again you lean on him and nuzzle the back of his neck. 

 

***

About an hour passed you woke up feeling Stretch shake next to you then a loud scream, he dart's off the couch squatting to the floor clutching his belly, you wake up immediately "Stretch, what's wrong tell me please!" You get off the couch grabbing his shoulder's he's sweating, panting, and shaking like a leaf "sweetie....*grunt* i...*gasp*" Stretch was cut off with something giving from between his leg's both you and Stretch look down, the floor's wet his water broke!

 

"Stretch, i knew it! you're in labor, at a time like this look outside! This is so bad really bad oh bad" the snow was piling up everywhere "Sweets-we gotta go to the hospital get the bag! Ahh!" he tries to get on his feet, you help him up holding him tight. 

"Are you sure its snowing like crazy outside how can we go outside i can't see shit!" Stretch moaned again "we can't do this here *pant* i...don't want anything....to go wrong....i hate home birth's....and i want to be drugged and numbed Ahh!! *pant* please can we try?" 

You see that look on his face, he was so scared already, but you do agree with him on one thing, you think home birth's are too risky, even though during the appointment's in the past doctor always said both Stretch and the baby are doing well. "*sigh* look just stay put for now i'll go outside and check your car okay?" 

He breathed deep before answering "yeah go ahead *huff*"

You quickly give him a hug and kiss and grab your coat and shoes and run out the door, snow was piling up to your knees now all covered in snow, you go to Stretch's car, it was old and rusty, Stretch was too lazy to get it looked at you look down, you see the engine all frozen, the axle and all pipe's are covered in a layer of ice, no way to get it on. "Oh fuck...great Stretch won't like this." 

 

You go back inside, Stretch grabbed his jacket, but he had trouble bending down to put his boot's on as soon as you walked in he darted his head to you expecting you to get his car going...... he did not like the look on your face. "please tell me...." "Sorry my love, i can't get your car going engine more frozen than Antarctica" you say you were expecting him to yell or panic but he started laughing hysterically like he's high. 

"Hehehe!!....oh great look...we can't go out Hahahahahaha!!! what a joke, our baby's coming, but i'm gonna die....look at this Ahhhh!!! *pant pant* AHHHH!!!!" He was turning pale then shaking like a crazy guy you had to think fast you were scared too. "Wait Stretch stop snap out of it!" You go to him and grab him into a tight hug "Honey..please remain calm...hey wait i just remembered something my RV, its in the garage, i think we can use it." you then remember your Rv you used for traveling.

"oh yes that....go get it on and let's go!" You didn't think it would be a good idea but he's so worked up already "I.....still think we shouldn't go out there...but....*sigh* okay...we'll try alright?" You rub his cheekbone wiping the sweat off him. He calmed down a little but still in a lot of pain and worked up then another contraction rolled in, he panted hard you held him upright and you both walk outside the snowy walkway to the garage.

 

You open the door, your small RV was in here untouched by the snow, you quickly get Stretch in the side door opening up and helping him up the small flight of stairs "Ahhh!! there getting...worse it hurts so bad." he said almost crying " i know...i know babe...it'll be okay good thing the hospital's only 40 minute's i'm sure the baby can wait now let's get going." You close the door you get to the driver's seat Stretch right behind you "ugh..wait i have towel's in the small bathroom let me put it on the seat okay?" you quickly go get a towel and put it on the seat. 

Stretch grunt's and settle's down on the passenger seat. You take the key's and turn on the RV it turn's on Both you and Stretch look up so relieved and get driving, already hard to drive on the snowy driveway, you were driving pretty slow, but the RV you have is a pretty tough one its for rough trance's anyway so you both got to the road and head to the hospital. 

"Hey i think we can do it Hun...this RV is tougher than i thought how ya holding up?" you turn to him for a moment he was sweating hard clutching his belly looking so miserable " just....*pant* so much fucking pain *pant*...but i feel safe that you're here....Ahh!" he smiled for a moment. you hoped everything will be okay. 

 

***

You were driving for 15 minutes but not half way there, the snow's piling up every minute and starting to slow down more and more. you tried to keep yourself calm for Stretch's sake. Then something happened, The RV suddenly started drifting, you lost control for a minute you panicked and pulled over, you looked down, the road had a layer on ice and sleet "Oh no, Stretch i have to check the road just hold on for a sec okay?" 

"please hurry i think...ow...there getting closer" you give him a quick rub on the shoulder, you open the door and jump out you check the tire's not damaged, but the road doesn't look very safe for driving, you go to the front the road it looked really bad, some snow had made a huge pile, the road was coated with ice no way to get around. 

Then Stretch screams in the RV calling to you "Sweetie....Get-get inside....Ahhhh!!!!" you run right back inside "Stretch what's wrong?" you jump in your seat, petting his head it was hotter than the sun. "The-the baby...Hhhhh...c-coming now." You feel your heart skip a beat "What! Now!? oh no, and even worse, we can't go on the road is too icy...we have to do the birth here...i'm so sorry my love." you say sadly.

"no...this can't be...*sob* this hurt's....please stop it." he then started crying just so scared, you tear up yourself and hug him you hate seeing your love suffer. "Shhh....Stretch...i'm so sorry...but we have no other choice....but i'm here...the baby's gonna be okay....same for you...i'm not going anywhere okay?" Stretch's sob's calm down he lean's on your softer "your...right....Hhhh...i'll try i'm just happy your here" 

"okay....so let's do this...together."

 

***

 

After going in the back of he RV where a small couch is you take some pillow's and prop them on the ground to cushion him, you remove his jacket and pant's exposing his orange ecto body, you had some towel's in the side to help with the mess. He's still scared and his breathing wasn't slow like it should be just panting and not really getting any air in him. "Stretch...its okay to be scared....breathe smoothly okay" you demonstrate he follows you. you rub his back to relieve the cramps and stress, he leaned on to your touch.

"there a little better?" you ask in a soft voice "m-much...better *deep breath* thanks sweetheart." he says now feeling a lot calmer than last time. You kiss his forehead.

"But..sweetheart...i'm..... i'm so sorry that i got us all stuck out here....i hate that i was so stubborn to you....*huff* you said we shouldn't have gone out." You quickly reassure him "No...its not your fault, i'm scared too, and yes i would want to go to the hospital if i was in your shoe's, but we can't now and i'll help you" You hug him tight he nuzzled the crock of your neck. "y-yeah...okay." 

After helping him lie down on his back on the make shift pillow nest and spreading his leg's, you had a small head lamp in the glove compartment and turn in on you look down in his entrance a smooth skull was just about to bulge, lip's opening a little bit, "Okay you're about to crown, be slow, there's no rush, slow breath" he take's a slow breath and a moan "okay now push." you say not too loud.

He push's hard and slow, his pussy opening more, the head was slowly getting out, "Ahhh! it burn's!" he yells you rub his belly one last time " i know its normal, next contraction, push." the next one came a few minute's later, he bore's down and push's again. more was coming, the head now slipped out completely now the shoulder's. 

"they got your shoulder's sweetie...i can't get them out." you have broad shoulder's while Stretch has low not so broad shoulder's "Oh boy, it might hurt but i think i can get this one." you gently ease your finger's inside his entrance the shoulder was a bit crooked, Stretch gasped and shook hard, it felt awful with that extra stretch, but you quickly got the shoulder out Stretch calmed down "thanks" "no prob now let's meet our baby." you say

 

After more pushing and reassuring words on encouragement Stretch gave one last push and the baby slid out, covered in fluid's the towel got most fluid's off the RV floor, you lift up the small pile of bone's but the lil one had some hair like you do. they might mostly take after Stretch but they might have a fair share of your traits.

The baby then lets out a soft cry, they were okay, Stretch looked exhausted, but in good health, you took a quick check of his Soul it was stable, he'll be okay. "Aww Stretch look...they're okay." you swaddle them in a spare towel and give them to Stretch. "thanks sweetheart....but i'm sorry i got ya into this." he did feel a little bad for being stubborn easier.

"oh hun...i'm not mad...i'm happy for you...look what's important now is were all alive, and were safe in the RV...now let's enjoy our little bean." you lean to Stretch's side the baby was so cute they open their eye's and look right at their parent's and Stretch remove's his undershirt to feed the little bean so they can grow big and strong." 

You and Stretch share a kiss, then the sky clears up the snow now stopped falling "Oh perfect, i think i can get us home, would you like that my love?" you ask "sure get us home, i wanna soak in the tub and take a nap." 

"Yeah me too, can i join in the bath with you?" 

"you never gotta ask, your alway's welcome in with me" Stretch's voice was weak and sore from screaming but still soft. 

You blush for a second, you get up and go to the driver's seat and get the RV going again, you turn around and head back home.


End file.
